


【涉零】独占心

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【涉零】独占心

天闷热得难受，太阳毒辣得蒸干了空气中的水汽，连一丝风也没有，被晒蔫的叶子无精打采地耷拉着脑袋，急需一场暴雨的滋润。

零打着伞走在烈日下，只不过伞的作用也仅限于避免太阳的直射，既没有挡住热量，也没有阻止汗水不停地流出。真的太糟糕了，零感觉自己的意识开始模糊了，他向来是避免在日间活动的，只是这次工作来得太突然，不得不亲自出门解决。

汗水沾湿了过长的头发，湿哒哒地黏在脖子上，让人觉得很不舒服。零撑着伞在足以灼伤皮肤的阳光下艰难地思考了会，决定先到医务室休息，等太阳下山再回家。

很遗憾的是，他忘记了周末医务室并不会开门，被舒适的床拒之门外是一件非常痛苦的事情，再加上，零发现即便走到了相对凉爽的室内，他还是在不断地出汗，力量随着汗水渐渐流出体内，他必须找个地方休息一下。

零一边移动一边察觉到了身体的不对劲，仿佛留空汗水的身体渐渐被另一种新的东西填充，下腹剧烈收缩先带来的是一阵疼痛，接着身体似乎被什么强行打开，空虚得可怕，他开始渴求些什么，填满他无法控制的身体。这种感觉来得太强烈，以至于忽视了身边部室中突然暂停的戏剧般的咏唱声。

门咔嗒地打开了，一种新的东西瞬间占据了零所有的思绪——那是Alpha的气味。

零从来没有想过自己会是Omega。确实，朔间零给人的印象也是与Omega无缘的，无时无刻都是一副威风凛凛的样子，强大而耀眼，出现在哪里都是最引人注目的存在，所以自信如他在当初也并没有太过注意体检表上面的内容，然而现实就给他开了一个那么大的玩笑。

但是现在的他已经没有余力去思考这些问题了。如果零还有余力一定会先嘲笑自己，但他确实是迫不及待地强吻上对方，理智被欲望侵蚀，欲火在彼此交换的津液中升温，对方双手摸上零的脸，强行拉开了一小段距离。

“零……”暧昧的银丝从两人的嘴唇间拉开，脸颊被涉轻轻拍打着，仿佛是想让自己稍微清醒些，但零只觉得从手掌上传来的味道也很让他着迷，手中的伞啪地掉落在地，他主动环上涉的腰，身体紧紧贴上对方。信息素的作用下，舒服得他一阵呻吟，被欲望折磨的双眼也舒爽得眯起。

涉的神经嘣地断掉了，实际上自从知道发情的人是零后，他的心里生出了一丝奇异的感情。即便Alpha的本能要为这份怪异付一部分责任，但更让他兴奋的是零不加掩饰的渴求，这样的零是从来没见过的。涉粗暴地把零拖进部室反手带上门锁，接着将他按到了墙上。

对方没有反抗，不如说他笑了，猫一般的双眼轻轻眯起，鲜红的小舌因为喘气从唇间若隐若现，涉轻轻摸着他的脸，努力用平稳的语调说道：“你知道你在干什么吗，零？”对方用点头回答了问题。

“那你事后可不要后悔哦？”

还是点头。

涉觉得自己快忍不住了，他强撑着问出下一个问题，“我可以射在里面吗？”

零犹豫了一瞬，摇了摇头。

涉庆幸他还留有一丝理智之余，又想到一个问题。“你知道我是谁吗？”

零没有笑，但涉觉得他确实笑了，他狭长的双眼猫一样眯起，嘴唇轻轻吐出几个美妙的音节，然后主动吻上涉的嘴唇。

已经没有理由拒绝了，涉感受着柔软的唇瓣在嘴上急不可耐的厮磨，把零囚禁在自己用双臂圈划出来的小小空间中，用气味包裹住他所有的感官。手指插入微湿的黑发，摩擦头皮的触感让零忍不住颤抖。涉吮吸着柔软的唇瓣，用舌头一点点描摹形状，撬开牙齿和迎上来的舌头交缠，在嘴里肆虐时不经意碰到零的上颚，涉明显感觉到怀中的人软了一分，他试探性地又扫了一次，对方立刻给出了满意的反应。舌尖一次又一次轻舔着上颚，零很快软了下来，没来得及咽下的津液顺着嘴角滑到下巴，涉用膝盖分开对方发软的双腿，打开双腿的同时他也感受到零精神的下体拍打到自己大腿上。

显然，零也注意到了这件事，呜咽的呻吟了一声僵硬了身体然后便更无可救药地软了下去，最后涉只能用力揽紧他，用双臂锁住他的身体。舌头顺着唇瓣舔到小巧的下巴，零顺从地仰起头，一副完全被情欲操控的样子。

在信息素的撩拨之下，零早就站不住了，下身被涉的膝盖抵着，不紧不慢地时不时摩擦一把，硬得发烫，而对方似乎不自知的还在流连于亲吻。

“唔……哈……”湿润的舌头从下巴舔到脖子，温热的气息喷在敏感的皮肤上，零无法承受这漫长的调情，迫不及待地将脆弱的腺体暴露在涉面前。对方立刻明白了他的意思，用舌头舔压上那块皮肤。巨大的快感从腺体上炸开，濡湿的舌头一下一下地撩拨，Alpha的信息素抚慰住他身体内躁动的情欲，随后零感觉有什么稍硬的物体贴上皮肤，他还没来得及搞清楚那是什么，腺体就被重重地咬了一口。

零瞪大了眼睛，忍不住惊呼出声，快感让大脑炸出短暂性的空白，他紧紧搂住涉的脖子，脚趾爽得曲起，滚烫的脸颊埋在涉的颈窝处，身体软得像一滩水。随着呻吟声的平息，他清晰感觉到下体湿润了，似乎有水从身体深处流出来。他羞耻地呜咽了一声，下意识收紧了肌肉，欲盖弥彰地隐瞒情动的事实。

“有床就好了。”涉嘀咕道，混沌的大脑还没理解更深的意义，就被Alpha命令抱紧脖子。零乖乖照做了，勾上脖子的瞬间涉从腿弯插入手臂，轻松地将他抱起来，突然地悬空让零安全感全无，他紧紧抱着涉的脖子，双腿勾上对方的腰，因为姿势的原因后穴不可避免地失去阻挡，流出的水一点点湿润了裤子。“汝要去哪……”零紧张地搂紧脖子，悬空感让他有种随时要掉下去的错觉，他双腿夹紧涉的腰，勃起的性器贴上小腹，移动的过程中恰到好处的摩擦抚慰着下体，细密的快感以此为中心点波动开来，他趴在涉肩膀上小声喘息，想要避开连绵的快感又害怕一放松就会滑落到地。

僵硬的后背触碰上柔软的沙发，绷紧的肌肉因为心情的安定而渐渐放松，涉的手滑进衣服，轻柔地来回抚摸微湿的细腰，发烫的皮肤暴露在空气中激起一层细小的颗粒，皮肤在莫名熟练的手法下轻轻颤抖，每一阵触碰都能带来止不住的快感。零勾紧脖子的手无力地松了下来，搭在胸前，身体扭动的过程中胸前两点也傲然挺立，顶端时不时擦过粗糙的衣料激得他发出难耐的呻吟。

涉还在专心致志抚摸他的腰腹，无瑕顾及其他地方，零费力解开胸前几粒纽扣，犹豫地把手探进去按上了乳头。“嗯啊……啊！”敏感度超乎想象，只是轻轻碰上中心就让零止不住惊叫出声，涉配合地一路向下，盖住臀肉不住揉搓，手指往中间靠拢，秘密的后穴第一次被除了自己之外的人触碰。强烈的羞耻心激得身体一阵酥麻，一大摊肠液从穴口涌出，流到涉指尖上。“哦呀，原来零已经那么想要了吗？我的手指都湿了。”故意凑到零耳边，说话时喷出的气息搔进耳洞，耳垂被含进嘴里细细啃咬。

画面一下子冲入零脑海，他呜咽一声软了身子，勾着涉后腰的两条腿垂落，整个人以一种完全张开的姿态躺在沙发上。涉兴奋地解开零的衣服，拉开裤子，身体上有几道凌乱的指痕，在白皙的身体上显得尤其显眼。

挺立的下身顶端吐着清液，后穴湿漉漉的翕动，无论哪一边都是色情至极的状态。涉安抚地亲了亲零湿润的眼睛，吻掉摇摇欲坠的泪。手指试探性地伸进后穴，细嫩的穴肉几乎是毫不犹豫就咬住手指，不费一丝力气就探进了深处。吻从眼睛滑到红肿的嘴唇，将呼之欲出的呻吟封进交缠的暧昧中。手指在体内恶意搅动，噗嗤噗嗤的水声刺激了零，身体难耐地向上挺动，引导涉找到身体中那个绝妙的位置，立起的乳首撞到摩擦涉身上的衣服，粗糙的布面显然给了他一个不小的刺激，腹部和双腿的肌肉绷成优美的曲线。后穴紧紧咬住乱动的手指，他下意识揪紧涉的衣服，紧闭双眼强忍住想大声叫出来的呻吟。

零回过神的时候，体内已经多了一根手指用力搅动，他睁开朦胧的泪眼，很久才重新找到焦点，红色的眼睛缓慢转动几圈，突然用力推开涉的身体，接着费力支起身体，长腿踩到对方大腿上，将虚浮无力的身子推出涉的控制范围，皱起眉头不满地瞪了过去。

涉愣了一下后明白问题出在哪里，他舔了舔指尖，舌头勾走一部分来自零身体深处的液体，满意地看到零的身体轻微一颤抖，自觉地解开了校服扣子。随着衣服一件一件被扔下沙发，零呼吸也越来越急促，涉自己都能感觉到，alpha的信息素布满了这个狭小的空间，长臂揽过稍远的零，绯红的脸颊和失神的双眼都让涉不能控制自己。

“零——”拖着长音吻上头顶的发旋，皮肤直接摩擦柔和了身体，手掌不安分地来回抚摸腰身，重新捂热了冷却的情欲。没过一会就听到零埋在胸前轻微喘息，身上散发出更浓郁、更催情的味道，涉重新将他按回沙发，手指摸上刚刚侵犯过的地方。“唔啊……哈……日日树君……快进来……”伸手推开涉的手指，灵活的手指缠上涉滚烫的硕大。“快进来……”

意思很明确了，涉用力地吸了一口气，俯下身拉开零的双腿，银色的长发轻柔打在身体上，尖锐的发尾戳着柔软的皮肤，随着动作带起似有似无的痒，无声的撩拨零的情欲。性器缓慢贴上穴口，软乎乎的嫩肉吮吸着头部，零忽然抬手摸上涉的脸，眯着眼笑了一下，满是色情的味道。涉屏住呼吸，用力挺了进去，灼热的性器搅开柔软的穴肉一直顶到深处。

“啊……”空虚感一下被填满，大概是因为omega体质问题，没扩张开的地方被这样粗的东西插入也没有半点疼痛，反倒是因为插入时狠狠摩擦到了敏感点，前面早已到达临界点的性器猝不及防地射了。零不可思议地迎来了高潮，他瞪大漂亮的双眼，生理性泪水很快从眼眶中满溢出来，再也收不住的呻吟从口中流出来，涉坏心眼地在最敏感的高潮抽插，一下一下地往深处撞击，每一下都又狠又深，零想要推开他，后穴却违背自身意志用力咬紧性器。带着哭腔的呻吟暴露了零此刻的感受，涉仿佛受到鼓励一般将他的长腿分得更开，整根抽出整根插入，还轻轻凑到零的耳边说着各种下流的感受。

“零里面好湿，很舒服吧？”“顶到这个位置会吸得很紧♪”“零咬得好紧，拔不出来了，放松点。”“噢噢噢噢噢好爽！零也爽得说不出话了吧？”严重缺乏羞耻心的话让这次高潮漫长而剧烈，涉含笑着吻上零泛红的眼角，高潮之后的身体软成一滩水，除了电击一般细密的快感外什么也感受不到，零瘫在沙发上稍微平复了呼吸，侧过头刚想说话，就被涉用手捂住了嘴。“嘘——因为你的日日树涉无所不能☆”不出意外的，软下来的穴肉又一次搅紧性器，脖颈都红透的零自暴自弃地勾住涉的后腰，勉强撑起上半身和涉交换了一个轻柔的吻。

不知道自己是怎样和这个人做到最后的，身体的敏感带被一一摸索出来，配合上涉根本毫无下限的话语，轻易地登上了几次高潮。最后他情欲旺盛意识模糊之下，似乎有求着涉标记自己，然后……然后涉是拔出来还是射进里面了呢？

零忍着浑身酸痛睁开眼睛，眼前是熟悉的医务室的天花板，身体的热度似乎平复了下来。他稍微动了动身体，感受到布料和皮肤的摩擦，担心的事一下子少了一大半，连续的高潮让身体充满疲惫，他动了动头，重新找了个舒服的位置。

“醒了吗？要不要喝水？”零才发现涉原来坐在床边的椅子上，他点了点头，涉走过来扶他慢慢坐起，熟悉的味道让零又红透了耳朵，他突然想到一件更重要的事情，下意识扯住了涉的衣服。

“汝……没有射进来吧？”零把声音压得极低。

“呼呼呼，零的哀求我是很难拒绝的——”零目光一凛，涉笑眯眯地安抚炸毛的猫咪，“但是很遗憾我没有射进去呢。”射字咬得极重，涉心情很好地注视着零耳朵上的红晕蔓延到脸颊。“那么零——每一次又是和哪些人做这种事，用那样可爱的表情哀求别人呢。”涉的语气突然危险起来。

“汝这是什么话……”零不自然地抢过水杯，冰凉的水唤醒了少许意志，“吾辈才想问汝是不是看到每一个omega都会这样‘乐于助人’呢。”喝光杯子里的水后零困倦地靠在床头，担心的事得到解答后心头大石终于落下。他一边躺下一边揉着腰抱怨，“吾辈的腰好疼，真希望下次汝可以温柔一点……”

“我会的。”涉把杯子放回桌面，帮满脸通红闭上双眼想要逃避现实的零盖好被子。

“下次♪”


End file.
